Different Beginnings
by youtabe23
Summary: What if Pam was engaged to someone else at the beginning of the series? Not completely consistent with the timing of the show, but it does have a lot of references to the show.
1. Chapter 1

"So we were thinking about going out for a drink after work, just a few people in the office, and I was wondering if you would like to join?" Jim said.

"Well, um, yeah maybe let me just check to see if that would be ok." Pam said as she looked towards Michael's office. Michael was coming out to talk to them.

"Wassuuup!" Michael said as he got closer. He got a similar reply from Jim. Pam just smiled. Michael leaned over the desk and his lips touched Pam's for a quick second.

_"Michael is my fiancé. I used to be engaged to one of the warehouse guys, but I broke that off. Michael helped me get through that break up. He was amazing." Pam smiled, "We have been engaged for about 3 months now and we are scheduled to be married on July 4th. I know it's a weird day but Michael is surprisingly patriotic." Pam looked over her shoulder, "Of course right as I say that he goes into his Hitler routine." Pam turns back around with a big smile on her face and giggling._

"So Jim was just asking me if we would be up for going to the bar tonight with some of the coworkers. What do you think?" Pam asked, looking hopeful.

"Well let me just check my schedule," Michael started to scan the office, then he brought up his palm and placed it above his eyes and squinted. Jim and Pam looked at each other in confusion and they started to try to see what Michael was looking for. Michael turned and then his face lit up, "Pam! There you are, so my fiancé wanted to know if we would be available to go drinking tonight with some of my friends from the office. Since you are the keeper of the calendar of Michael Scott I was wondering if you could tell me if I could go. I am putting this monUMENTAL decision in your capable hands."

"Well Mr. Scott," Pam said with a straight face, "Well I cannot speak for your fiancé, but your schedule is clear."

"Awesome, well let me just check with her then," Michael started to scan the office again, "Ah Pam! So I just talked to my secretary and she told me my schedule was clear, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a night on the town with some of my coworkers."

"I would love to!" Pam said ecstatically, "But tell me more about this secretary, she sounds like an all-around interesting, nice, intelligent person."

"Hmm, well interesting and intelligent definitely but nice not so much. She's more like a dark witch, you know the kind that you really want to sleep with but you know that once you do you will never be able to look at another women the same way again."

"Did you make that mistake?" Pam asked, with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Yes, yes I did," Michael said, with a faux sad look on his face. Michael and Pam laughed, noting the end of that little exchange, and looked at each other lovingly. Jim, by this point, had lost track of the conversation, but thought now would be a good time to interject.

_"Is Pam a good fiance? Well yeah, she is really funny and she gets me. Sometimes I think that she is the only one that gets my sense of humor." Michael leaned into the camera and lowered his voice, "Also, do not tell her I told you this, but she can be very kinky."_

"Michael, I thought you told me earlier that you did have something tonight. Improv maybe?" Jim asked, trying to hide his hopeful look.

"No, Improv is on Tuesdays. If Pam says that I am free for the night then I am free, she is the keeper of the calendar and I am the keeper of the keys!" Michael announced, holding his keys in the air.

Jim nodded and turned around and went back to his desk.

_"Do I think I will be invited to the wedding? Of course I will. I am good friends with Michael and Pam."[Pause]"We are good friends. Whether I want to be or not." Jim said nervously as he shifted positions. Then he looked down and to the right and put his rested his hand on his cheek. "Shouldn't have said that." Jim stated to himself._


	2. More Relationship Development

Pam was sitting at her desk, as usual, and, also as usual, the phone rang. "Dunder Mifflin this is Pam." She said in her normal robotic voice.

"Hello Pam this is Michael Scott could I see you in my office please?" Michael said, very officially.

"Sure," She said as her lips pursed together in a smile. She got up and walked to Michael's office.

"Ah Pam, fancy seeing you here, could you close the door please?" Pam obliged, "So Pam, have you looked at the CNN website today?"

"Umm No," Pam said, not sure where this was going.

"Well we are going to be a mommy and a daddy," Michael said, with a contented smile on her face.

Pam immediately recoiled. "Wait what, what did CNN say?"

"It had an article on Angelina Jolie and how she adopted a baby from Asia and she said it changed her life, and I was hoping that we could adopt a baby of our own, bring it back to the condo." Michael stated excitedly.

Pam looked at Michael and smiled. She sat down in his lap and put her arm around him. "Sweetie, you know what I have told you about censoring your ideas, well these are one of those examples of an idea you should censor."

"But why," Michael protested, "We are getting married anyway, don't married couples usually get children? Why shouldn't we just go ahead and adopt."

"I had a friend that looked into it and the application alone cost a thousand dollars, also the waiting list is 8 months." Pam said.

"Oh, well I guess that would make it hard then," Michael said, looking dejectedly at the ground.

Pam felt bad, she knew it was a good idea to stop these Michael train of thoughts before they start, but he always gets this sad look on his face that makes Pam think she just kicked a puppy. "But you know what Michael, the minute that we are married we will have a kid, and you know what comes before the kid?"

"What is that?"

Pam leaned forward and whispered something into Michael's ear that the camera did not catch, then she leaned her head down and kissed him full on the mouth, but this kiss was not a normal kiss. This kiss involved tongue and lasted at least ten seconds. When Pam came up from the kiss Michael was all smiles.

"Does that sound good babe?" Pam asked as she rubbed one of her hands on Michael's chest.

"Dick'n'Flicka," Michael sang with happiness.

Pam smiled and repeated, "Dick'n'Flicka," in a loving voice.

_"How is the sex?" Pam repeated. "Well that is an oftly personal question. If I had to be frank, the sex is, well, spectatucular," Pam said, blushing, "You would not know it from looking at him, but Michael has a lot of, well, stamina. Yeah thats what we will call it: stamina."_


End file.
